No title yet, please R&R
by Moran
Summary: It's not specific on a couple, just plain humoristic drama, plz help me find a title :)
1. Those Mothers, Those Daughters

Chapter 1: those mothers, those daughters  
  
  
  
Lorelai: Could someone pass me the potatoes please?  
  
Emilie: I don't know why you had to mind someone else's business, Richard.  
  
Richard: Emilie, please, I do not have to explain business matters to anyone, and it's surely inappropriate to do such at the dinner table.  
  
Emilie: Well, I'm sorry if I'm being so unbearable to you.  
  
Lorelai: Hello? Daughter here. Need potatoes.  
  
Richard: I never said you're such, Emilie.  
  
Emilie: Oh, you might as well just said it Richard, because that's what your behavior says.  
  
Lorelai: Okay, if I'm getting out of here dying from the lack of food, I am not coming back with, nor without Rory again, so someone please pass me the potatoes before my stomach will start making noises so loud that you won't be able to hear me escaping!  
  
(Emilie passes her the potatoes)  
  
Richard: I don't find you unbearable, Emilie, you're putting words in my mouth.  
  
Emilie: I'm not saying one word more than what I already have. This is, like you said, inappropriate during a dinner with our daughter.  
  
Richard: Fine.  
  
Emilie: Fine.  
  
Lorelai: (to herself) This is gonna be the longest Friday dinner in history.  
  
  
  
[A bit later that night, Lorelai and Emilie are sitting at the lounge]  
  
Lorelai: So you wanna tell me what you and Dad were fighting about?  
  
Emilie: I don't want to talk about it.  
  
Lorelai: It can help.  
  
Emilie: I seriously doubt that.  
  
Lorelai: That bad, huh?  
  
Emilie: What do you mean, Lorelai?  
  
Lorelai: Well, the last time you acted this way was when I got pregnant.  
  
Emilie: Your father got his business in trouble because of his hot temper and this is not the first time. (Emilie sighs) I don't want to say something more, or I'll say something that I might regret soon.  
  
Lorelai: Maybe you should talk to him about it.  
  
Emilie: I did, Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai: No, I mean without yelling and shouting, just talking.  
  
Emilie: Well, I guess I could try doing that. But not until he calms down first.  
  
Lorelai: That's good, mom. Whoa. Wait a minute. Did we just agree on something?  
  
Emilie: I think we have.  
  
Lorelai: This can't be good.  
  
Emilie: Oh, it is good...  
  
Lorelai: This isn't happening.  
  
Emilie: Oh, yes it is... You and I agree on something!  
  
Lorelai: I need a drink.  
  
  
  
[Saturday morning, Lorelai and Rory are walking to the diner]  
  
Lorelai: I am dying for some eggs... Or pancakes... Wait, did I say "or?" oh my god, what was I thinking? "And" is the word.  
  
Rory: And seems to be very well suited.  
  
Lorelai: I love and.  
  
Rory: And is a good word.  
  
Lorelai: And... I'll have some coffee AND some more coffee.  
  
Rory: Coffee is even better than and.  
  
Lorelai: Right on, sister.  
  
Rory: So mum, how was last night?  
  
Lorelai: Oh, the horror!  
  
Rory: Didn't go very well, huh?  
  
Lorelai: Heh, didn't go very well is an understatement.  
  
Rory: I do that.  
  
Lorelai: Quite often, in fact.  
  
Rory: Indeed. So what happened?  
  
Lorelai: Well, grandma hit grandpa over the head with a pan and then we all drank whiskey and danced around drunk.  
  
Rory: We all?  
  
Lorelai: The maid was there, too.  
  
Rory: Sounds reasonable.  
  
Lorelai: If only you were there. (they walk into the diner and look around to see there are no empty tables, just a booth) ok what's wrong with this picture?  
  
Rory: I can't see the picture, too many people.  
  
Lorelai: Where are we gonna sit?  
  
Rory: There's an empty booth over here.  
  
Lorelai: oh, but I don't wanna sit at a booth!  
  
Rory: This one's fine. (Rory sits and then Lorelai follows with a frown) I know how to cheer you up... Just watch Luke. (they look over at Luke almost dropping plates and Lorelai laughs hysterically)  
  
Lorelai: This is why I love you!  
  
Rory: Oh, I thought you love me because I'm smart.  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, that too. 


	2. When Nephews Arise

Chapter 2: When nephews arise.  
  
(Luke almost crash the plates into Lorelai and Rory, Lorelai laughs)  
  
Luke: This is funny to you? (Lorelai doesn't answer, just laughs)  
  
Rory: That means yes.  
  
Lorelai: What's going on? Where did all these people come from?  
  
Luke: Jess.  
  
Lorelai: Ooh, I've never been there! Do they speak English in Jess?  
  
Rory: Or is it like one of those weird languages that you can't learn in school?  
  
Luke: I'd laugh if I had the time.  
  
Lorelai: I'm sure you would.  
  
Luke: And you'll have...  
  
Lorelai & Rory: Coffee.  
  
Rory: What a perfect match.  
  
Lorelai: See? I told you those 3 hours of praciticing were not a total waste of time.  
  
Luke: Anything else?  
  
Lorelai: Pancakes.  
  
Rory: Pancakes.  
  
Lorelai: See? I told you we needed 3 hours more.  
  
Luke: Coming up.  
  
Rory: Luke, you want some help?  
  
Luke: Could one of you two kick Jess' butt down here?  
  
Lorelai: Ooh, let me!  
  
Rory: Yeah, let her! (Lorelai gets up and goes upstairs)  
  
Luke: Okay, what happened?  
  
Rory: What do you mean, what happened?  
  
Luke: You and Jess. It looks like you're avoiding each other.  
  
Rory: Uh, well.. I'm not avoiding.  
  
Luke: Whatever you say.  
  
Rory: I say it's not true.  
  
Luke: Okay.  
  
Rory: Okay. (Luke goes to make the food)  
  
  
  
[upstairs]  
  
Lorelai: (knocks on the door) Rise and shine, Marie!  
  
Jess: (yells) Go away.  
  
Lorelai: Ha, not a chance of that happening.  
  
Jess: Lorelai?  
  
Lorelai: In flesh and coffee.  
  
Jess: (opens the door) What?  
  
Lorelai: Luke needs you downstairs.  
  
Jess: Since when?  
  
Lorelai: Since the diner is full of people.  
  
Jess: Since when?  
  
Lorelai: Since they came from Jess.  
  
Jess: What?  
  
Lorelai: What?  
  
Jess: Are you trying to confuse me?  
  
Lorelai: Mm hmm.  
  
Jess: I'm going. (Jess goes downstairs, Lorelai follows)  
  
Lorelai: (sits next to Rory and frowns) I didn't get to do the actual butt kicking.  
  
Rory: Looks like Luke's gonna handle that. (they see Luke yelling at Jess)  
  
Luke: Where did all these people came from?  
  
Jess: I thought you'd be happy if the diner's actually full.  
  
Luke: No you didn't.  
  
Jess: Hmm.  
  
Luke: What did you do?  
  
Jess: Well...  
  
Someone: (yelling) Hey where's my free doughnut? (Luke grunts)  
  
Luke: You later! (Luke goes outside to remove the sign that says free doughnuts with every meal and goes back inside, Rory and Lorelai laughs)  
  
Lorelai: Okay, so what have we planned for the day? Snow boarding? Jumping off a high mountain with a rope? Or how about something daring? We can watch Die Hard again.  
  
Rory: Tempting, but I was thinking ice cream and a new movie.  
  
Lorelai: A new movie? Will we dare?  
  
Rory: I think so.  
  
Lorelai: Let's.  
  
Rory: Oh, so we'll need alot of snacks and treets.  
  
Lorelai: Well, of course!  
  
Rory: Which you can buy while I'm having a study group at the house.  
  
Lorelai: Which include..?  
  
Rory: Paris.  
  
Lorelai: Uh-huh.  
  
Rory: And more.  
  
Lorelai: Mm hmm.  
  
Rory: It won't take long, though. Just about a half an hour. Is it okay, mom?  
  
Lorelai: I'll have to shop for snacks alone? Wait, that's good. No limits, no one can stop me!  
  
Rory: Oh, there are limits. No yucky snacks that come in a closed not colorful bag and no gummy bears.  
  
Lorelai: (frowns) Hmm. Fine.  
  
Rory: Mom.  
  
Lorelai: Okay, okay I won't get yucky snacks that come in a closed not colorful bag.  
  
Rory: And?  
  
Lorelai: And no gummy bears.  
  
Rory: Good girl. 


	3. Bye Bye, Birdy

Chapter 3: Bye bye Birdy  
  
[at home, Rory's sitting on the couch reading a book]  
  
(door-bell rings, Rory opens the door- Paris, Madeline, and Louise are there)  
  
Rory: Hey.  
  
Madeline: Hi Rory.  
  
Louise: Who's the cuttie working on on that roof?  
  
Rory: (looks over) That would be Jess. Come in.  
  
(They come in and they all sit in the livingroom)  
  
Paris: Okay, do you mind if we skip the girl chat and actually study?  
  
Madeline: Someone's moody today...  
  
Louise: Her bird died.  
  
Rory: (to Paris) You have a bird?  
  
Louise: Not anymore...  
  
Paris: Do you mind?  
  
Louise: Fine, fine. let's... study.  
  
[At the store. Lorelai is shopping for snacks]  
  
Lorelai: (moving through the shelves picking up snacks) Ruffles.. Ooh, chocolate! Can't have it without chocolate... Gummy bears. Hmm. (looks around and then takes the gummy bears bag quickly out of the shelf and starts walking quickly towards the register and suddenly bumps into Miss Patty)  
  
Miss Patty: Hello sweetheart.. Did I scare you?  
  
Lorelai: Oh, no no..  
  
Miss Patty: How are you, dear?  
  
Lorelai: You know, everything's... normal.  
  
Miss Patty: Any man in the view?  
  
Lorelai: Well...  
  
Miss Patty: Oh my, the class is about to begin. Keep in touch sweetheart.  
  
Lorelai: I will.  
  
  
  
[Living-room, Rory and the study group]  
  
Paris: Okay, you guys ready to go already?  
  
Madeline: Can I use your bathroom?  
  
Rory: Uh, sure. Upstairs, 2nd door to the right. (Madeline goes upstairs)  
  
Paris: Make it quick, please.  
  
Louise: Don't worry, she won't.  
  
Rory: Are you okay Paris? You seem grumpier than usual.  
  
Louise: Her bird died.  
  
Paris: Could you please stop mentioning it?  
  
Rory: Aww, was it a boy birdy or a girl birdy?  
  
Louise: A girl birdy. (Louise laughs and Paris rolls her eyes)  
  
Madeline: (goes downstairs) Okay, ready to go.  
  
Paris: Good, let's get out of here. (They leave just as Lorelai enters)  
  
Lorelai: Hey, so I got the snacks!  
  
Rory: What did you get?  
  
Lorelai: Well, chocolate for starters... And chips, and smartied, and... umm well... other stuff.  
  
Rory: What do you mean other stuff?  
  
Lorelai: Other.. stuff.  
  
Rory: You got gummy bears didn't you?  
  
Lorelai: No I didn't.  
  
Rory: Yes you did, yes you did!  
  
Lorelai: Alright alright, I couldn't help it, just stop Nancy Drue-ing me!  
  
Rory: Just hand in the bag and I'll go easy on you.  
  
Lorelai: Fine. (gives rory the candy bad and Rory takes the gummy bears out and takes it to a cabinett in the kitchen, Lorelai frowns)  
  
Rory: You miss them, don't you?  
  
Lorelai: They were kinda nice.  
  
Rory: Anyone in perticular?  
  
Lorelai: Jim.  
  
Rory: Jim?  
  
Lorelai: Jim.  
  
Rory: I choose not to ask further more.  
  
Lorelai: Let's go rent a movie.  
  
Rory: Okay let me get my coat from upstairs.  
  
Lorelai: Hey, no one's stopping you. (Rory goes upstairs, Lorelai looks for the gummy bears, Rory comes down and sees her)  
  
Rory: Mom!  
  
Lorelai: I'm sorry, I couldn't help it! It was for Jim!  
  
Rory: Fine, you can have the gummy bears...  
  
Lorelai: Yes! (hugs the gummy bears bag) 


	4. The Escape Of The Videos

Chapter 4: The escape of the videos  
  
[Lorelai and Rory are at the video store, going through the shelves]  
  
Lorelai: How about Saving Private Ryan?  
  
Rory: Again?  
  
Lorelai: Good point.  
  
Rory: Step Mom?  
  
Lorelai: What are you talking about, child? I'm your real mom.  
  
Rory: The movie.  
  
Lorelai: Oh, no then.  
  
Rory: Maybe we should split up?  
  
Lorelai: Good idea, you'll go for the drama, I'll take the SciFi.  
  
Rory: Mom.  
  
Lorelai: Okay, okay, you'll take the SciFi...  
  
Rory: Mom...  
  
Lorelai: Oh, alright, alright... no SciFi.  
  
Rory: And E.T is SciFi.  
  
Lorelai: What are you talking about? It's drama!  
  
Rory: If it was drama, they would've put it in the drama section.  
  
Lorelai: Well I still say they're wrong.  
  
Rory: No E.T, mom.  
  
Lorelai: No E.T, no icky candies in a closed not colorful bag, this is military. (each of them goes the other way) Rory, come here, fast!  
  
Rory: (yelling) What did you find?  
  
Lorelai: (yelling) Come here, have a look at this! (Rory comes and looks at a cupboard full with a sticker on it that says "Unused")  
  
Rory: What is it?  
  
Lorelai: Old, unused movies.  
  
Rory: So?  
  
Lorelai: What do you mean "so"? The poor movies are trapped all alone inside!  
  
Rory: And?  
  
Lorelai: And it's cold!  
  
Rory: Mom, they are not gonna freeze in the cupboard.  
  
Lorelai: That's right, cos I'm letting them go!  
  
Rory: You are?  
  
Lorelai: Mm hmm.  
  
Rory: And how are you planning on doing that?  
  
Lorelai: Watch and learn, my child. (she goes to the counter) Hi.  
  
guy: Hello.  
  
Lorelai: I couldn't help noticing your sticker... I thought I was the only Star Trek fan here in Stars Hollow! (takes the cupboard key off the table without him noticing)  
  
guy: You're a Star Trek fan too? Whoa, awesome, girlfriend!  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, dude! Now I'm gonna... head back to my, other girlfriend. (goes back to where Rory is)  
  
Rory: How did you do that?  
  
Lorelai: Oh, with a little bit of practice, anyone can. (unlocks the cupboard)  
  
Rory: Happy now?  
  
Lorelai: Very.  
  
[at home, Lorelai and Rory are setting the snacks on the table] (doorbell rings)  
  
Rory: I'll get it. (she goes to the door and opens it) Dad! (hugs him) What are you doing here?  
  
Christopher: I was just at home, doing boring stuff and thought I'd stop by and visit my 2 favorite girls.  
  
Lorelai: (comes to the door) Chris! Hey, how've you been?  
  
Chris: Great, thanks.  
  
Rory: You wanna come in?  
  
Chris: Sure. 


End file.
